


the speed of the world, without you in it.

by Youletmeknow



Series: d i s c o r d [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youletmeknow/pseuds/Youletmeknow
Summary: “I wonder if I can keep up with the speed of the world without you in it.” - Kubo Tite
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Donna Troy, Dick Grayson & Donna Troy, Roy Harper/Donna Troy
Series: d i s c o r d [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683796
Kudos: 7





	the speed of the world, without you in it.

A song sings so fiercely in her blood that it forces Donna to reckon with what she is doing with her time. 

The sands of Themyscira's shore had been laid untouched by the realm of man for millenia, its golden flecks shifting and swirling amongst themselves unperturbed by the petty vices of humanity's empty indulgences. Centuries of war had flared alive, only to turn into ashes, and empires had risen and fallen across the expanse of this great ocean. And during that whole procession of human evolution, the women of Themyscira had been looking down at the actions of men, passionless and calculating.

At least that's how Donna of Troy had been taught to see it. 

All her life, the stigma of mankind buried itself so deep into the culture of Paradise Island that the belief had seeped into most of the community's bone marrow, irrevocably etched into their core values. The world was an irretrievable, wretched, _sinister_ place and ultimately would remain so as far as the Amazons were concerned. For thousands of years, Themyscira turned its back on the world, seeing no reason to go beyond the borders of its horizon and help.

That was until Diana Prince left one day to defy all them, and consequently changed everything.

Now, Donna sits along the tide, not minding at all the waves crashing and breaking before her, creeping up to her ankles and hips like the hands of a cold phantom. She gathers her knees close to her chest and lets her fingers fly deftly over the Cube of Rubrik, her older sister's latest souvenir from Metropolis ever since her return. 

For Wonder Woman has visited the island once again, offering to Donna more than just a cube of Rubrik or Ladder of Jacob; she's come back with a different gift for Donna of Troy, a gift so unreal and frighteningly wonderful that it has Donna swinging between fear and elation ceaselessly, like an eternal pendulum. 

A _proposition_.

Donna looks up from the cube and stares past the glimmering sheet of ocean to focus on the distinct curvature of the earth. All her life, the horizon had been nothing more to her than a single, silver line between the sea and sky. For Diana, however, it was more. Out there, her sister was living in a world Donna could barely imagine. A world that won Diana’s heart completely. What kind of place had the power to do such a thing, had the power to compel someone to leave paradise?

Fear creeps inside Donna like a deluge.

"I should be brave like the gods," Donna spoke quietly to herself. It was a mantra she had always resorted to when life felt immensely overwhelming. She spoke it like a prayer, like a plea to the divine deities that she had momentarily misplaced her courage, and was in need of some of their own.

Donna feels the mind-link, the wave of love washing over inside her brain, and turns around to see Diana in the distance, running towards her, bright like the sun. Diana Prince moves with an unbelievable grace, as if the gods were constantly watching her, and honestly, who wouldn't keep their eyes on Diana at all times? Because Diana is the most beautiful creature on earth, and it has so little to do with the arrangement of her face and everything to do with the life force inside her--bright and ferocious--unapologetically kind and fearless, ready to shine into the darkness of the world.

The Cube of Rubrik is solved by the time Diana reaches her; Diana manages to catch Donna sliding the last set of squares into their proper configuration: six faces of solid colors arranged perfectly in her hand.

"Ohhh," Diana cooes, and her voice is rich and smooth like honey. "I can't wait to see you rip the breath away from all of them."

There's a rock in Donna’s throat that prevents her from speaking, so she simply chuckles as response and flies herself up onto her feet, patting the wet clumps of sand off her blue tunic.

Diana cocks her head up to the azure skies. "Well, shall we go? I've prepared you a room at my home back in Metropolis. But first, we must pay a visit to Hephaestus."

"Hephaestus?" Donna inquires.

Diana gives her a cat's smile. "If you are to defend the realm, I will not allow you to do so without a weapon. And Hephaestus," Diana reaches absently for the golden lasso coiled at her hip, "well, he forges the best kind." Wonder Woman flies skyward, kicking the sand up as she goes. But, still, Donna of Troy does not move. Diana looks down, the edges of her mouth tightening in concern. "Is something plaguing your mind, little sister?"

"I just… I wonder if I can keep up with the speed of the world if you're not in it."

Diana smiles. There's a gleam in her eye. "You _wonder._ "

* * *

_up next -_ Chapter 2: "Wonder Girl" 

" _Donna finds herself grinning ear to ear. Donna’s blood was always singing for a good battle, and even more for a good victory."_


End file.
